


Longing For You

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, sort of lol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Glimmer is studying aboard for a year. Even with calls to each other, Adora and Glimmer both miss each other. Adora comes up with a plan to surprise her girlfriend and spend a week with her to make up for time lost while they have been apart.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Longing For You

**Author's Note:**

> hey a fluff fic that is long and has a plot lol. Yeah idk I just wanted to write this for the hell of it so hopefully yall enjoy some fluff before I go back to my other fic :^)

Adora slowly stirs awake. Her sleeping mind begs her to sleep a little while longer. The purple and yellow sheets are wrapped tightly around her, creating a cocoon that traps all of her body heat. With fall slowly dying and giving way for winter, being toasty is a must. The cold already nips at her cheeks. Not to mention, the dream that threatens to fade out if she opens her eyes are of she and her girlfriend. The two are out at some sort of carnival and the blonde is  _ determined  _ to win Glimmer a stuffed bear at the ring toss game. Why would she want to wake?

However, she knows she will never win the game and she opens her eyes. The bedroom is dim. Yellow, early morning light streams in through the cracks in the curtains. She sees that one of them is moving back and forth and slowly, Adora remembers. The window was open last night to let a breeze in but never was closed. No wonder why it is a little nippy in here. 

Adora groans before flipping over in the queen size bed. She finds her pet cat, Swift Wind, on his back, fast asleep. A snore escapes him. Part of her wants to give him a little flick to wake him up. Kind of payback for all the time he wakes her by stomping his paw on her face in the dead of night. However, she decides against it. Let the lazy feline sleep some more. Less time begging her for food. 

Carefully, she crawls out of her bed. After some stretches, Adora searches for her laptop, finding it on a chair. She brings it out with her as she heads into the kitchen. She flicks on some lights to be able to see. Dawn is still breaking across the sky, painting it in a soft orange hue. Some stars still cling to the bits of dark, navy sky but within the hour, they will be replaced and turned into bright blue. Her home is still and quiet, missing some life. Adora has grown used to it for the most part but not entirely. The parts that help liven up the apartment won’t return for some time and the thought of it causes a small pang spread across her chest. Least there are some ways to alleviate it.

Once in the kitchen, Adora places her laptop on the counter near the stove, flips it open, turns it on, and waits. While she waits, she digs around her fridge for some eggs to cook up. Halfway through scrambling them, a loud ringing noise fills the air from her laptop. Being careful with her food, Adora uses a free hand to click a button. Her screen becomes nothing but the face and upper body of her girlfriend and the bedroom she is in. A large smile is on her face. 

“‘Morning Starlight,” Glimmer says. 

“Good morning, Glitter-bug. Or rather, for you, good evening. How are classes going?” Adora asks. 

“Long. Boring. Dreading when finals come around.”

“You’ll do just fine, hon. You’re smart. If you fail, I’ll eat my shoes.”

Glimmer snorts and rolls her eyes. “Thanks. What about you? How’s work going?”

“Fine. Some of the new kids sure are feisty and want to spar everything in sight. Huntara is having a blast so it’s not all that bad.”

“You gotta tell me all about it when you can. I know you have to leave soon but on your day off, will ya?”

“Only if you tell me your own stories. You have to have plenty.”

“Deal.”

Adora flicks off the stove and puts the scrambled eggs on a plate. She begins to eat her breakfast as she looks at the screen. Glimmer is looking away at the moment and Adora can hear the sound of papers moving. Her room is lit by a lamp off to the side and through the bit of a window she can see, night has fully fallen. It’s a good thing Adora is an early bird and Glimmer a night owl. It was not hard to find a time to always talk to each other at least once a day. 

Swift Wind suddenly appears, meowing at the top of his lungs. Glimmer perks up at the noise and calls for the orange and white cat to come over. In a flash, the feline has jumped up on the counter, purring loud, and staring at the screen. 

“Hey, Swifty! You miss me?” Glimmer asks. Swift Wind meows in response. “Aw, I miss you too. I’ll be home eventually and you can have all the cuddles you want.”

“You didn’t offer me that,” Adora says, pouting slightly. 

“Oh, shut up. You both can have cuddles. Just don’t fight for it or neither of you get any.”

“I love ya.”

“I love you too. Anyway, I do actually have to cut this short. I have a paper due at midnight and I still need to finish it.”

“Alright. If you are still up, give me a call or something and I’ll see if I can answer. Good luck with the paper.”

“Thanks, ‘Dora. Have fun with the kids.”

With that, the screen then goes dark before closing out. Adora’s screensaver of her, Glimmer, and their best friend Bow having fun at an amusement park stares back at her. She reaches over and shuts the laptop before finishing her breakfast. She puts the dish away, quickly gets herself a drink, and feeds Swift Wind his own food. 

Once that is all done, Adora gets dressed in her work clothing. It is not much, a tank top and shorts and a pair of gloves. With the cold weather, she slips on a jacket and sweatpants before grabbing her bag and heading out. She tells Swift Wind to be good before exiting her apartment. 

Her place of work is not that far away, short enough to be in walking distance. This does make Adora happy since she loves to jog in the morning. A great way to wake up and get some energy flowing before training a bunch of kids in self defense. Though, half the time, the kids just want to see who can win a fight. Adora remembers those days. However, as much as she loves it, it has become somewhat tiring. She has taken on extra hours for extra money. Hopefully, if she stays careful, her plan will be put into motion soon. 

Glimmer is studying abroad for a year in South Korea, leaving Adora alone on the east coast. It is exciting, going to another country to learn and Glimmer can also be closer to some family members she hasn’t seen in years. Adora is genuinely happy her girlfriend got the chance to do it and helped her prepare for her time away but that doesn’t stop her from missing her. To make up for that, Adora has been working on a surprise for Glimmer. 

She almost has saved up enough money to buy a ticket to see Glimmer for a week. Hopefully, her girlfriend doesn’t mind her randomly appearing on her doorstep all of a sudden but she wants to do something nice. And when there, Adora can help with her studies as much as possible. She doesn’t need to go out with her, staying at her place all day is fine. Being around Glimmer after months apart is all Adora wants. Just a little bit more of breaking her back and she can go see her. 

Adora reaches her place of work, a small dojo, and finds her boss already with a group of eight-year-olds. The older woman is teaching them some basics but stops when she spots Adora. 

“Hey there, Blondie. Forgot you were coming early today,” she says. 

“Yeah. Today is an early day,” Adora replies. She quickly pulls off her jacket and sweatpants and ties her long hair back. “They are better for me anyway. I still can’t thank you enough for letting me pick up some extra hours.”

“Anytime. I need more help around here dealing with these guys. Come on. We need a practice dummy.”

Adora rolls her eyes and gets on the mat. Since she is half the size of the Huntara, it is far easier for the kids to practice their punches and kicks on. She grabs some sparring gear to slip over her hands and kneels down in front of the kids, ready to help them learn how to defend themselves.

* * *

Adora groans as she flops down on the bed. Those older kids sure know how to spar. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to burn off extra energy by seeing if she could one up Huntara for the first time. That moment still has yet to arrive but one day, she will beat her. Just needs to wait for the right opening to get a good hit in. At least tomorrow there will be less hours and more time for her to rest. Huntara is more than happy to let her work more but even she knows it should not be overdone. Still, any money is good money. 

Her eyes begin to feel like lead and Adora finds it hard to keep them open at all. She is about to say screw it and let herself slip into unconsciousness, she can shower in the morning for all she cares, when the sound of her phone snaps her awake. Quickly, Adora snatches her phone from the nightstand and looks at it. 

Glimmer is calling to facetime her. 

Without missing a beat, Adora answers it. Glimmer appears on the screen, her smile as bright as ever. Her pink and purple hair is a bit of a mess, as if she has yet to brush it. That is when she realizes her girlfriend is still in her pajamas. Adora turns her head to look at the clock besides her. It reads in bright, red letters  **9:00pm.**

“Remind me again what time it is there?” Adora asks, looking back at her phone. 

“Ten in the morning. And Saturday.”

“Right. Stupid time zones. Though I am still surprised that you are up before noon on a weekend. Any special occasion?”

“You.”

Adora feels her face become hot. She is really happy at the moment the only light in the room comes from her phone screen. However, she still notices Glimmer’s smile widening and her eyes shining brighter. The blonde clears her throat before speaking. “You didn’t have to wake up early for me. You need your rest with your studies.”

“Okay, Mom,” Glimmer says, rolling her eyes, “Seriously though. I happened to wake up a little early and wanted to catch you before you went to bed. I...didn’t wake you, did I?”

“N-No!” Adora lies. She reaches over and turns on the lamp, flooding the room in a dull, pale yellow light. “I just got home from doing stuff that’s all.”

Glimmer narrows her lilac eyes, trying to study her girlfriend better through the pixelation of her phone screen. “You sure? I can hang up and call you when it’s morning for you it’s not a big deal.”

“No! No! It’s fine, trust me, Glim.” Adora doesn’t want her to leave yet. The day had been long with teaching kids and doing errands. As much as having Swift Wind curled up by her, purring, helps ease the stresses of life, it is nothing compared to Glimmer’s soft and gentle voice. Just seeing her on the screen erases much of the ever present anxiety that runs through her body. “You planning on doing anything interesting today?”

Glimmer gives a small shrug of her shoulders. “Lounge about since I caught up with almost everything. Maybe see if my aunt wants to do anything. We have been trying to get together for an aunt-niece day out but both our schedules have been too crazy to do so…”

“Well, I hope you get to do something with her. From what you told me, she sounds fun.”

"She can be a little much but I love her. You two probably would get along swimmingly. Maybe one day you can meet her.”

_ If this all goes right maybe that will be sooner than you think,  _ Adora thinks to herself. “I would love that.” A yawn suddenly escapes her. 

“Adora, go to bed. Don’t stay up for me. It’s okay,” Glimmer reassures her. 

Adora sighs. Her eyes are becoming heavy again and the phone suddenly feels like it has gained weight in her hands. “I miss you, Glim.”

“I miss you too, ‘Dora. I’ll see you when it’s your morning, okay?”

The only thing Adora can manage to do is nod. Facetime is turned off and she places the phone back on the nightstand before lying down on her back. Swift Wind crawls closer to her, curling up right at her side, near her armpit. He purrs softly as the blonde strokes his fur. 

“Thanks, buddy. Hopefully soon I can see her…”

Soon, sleep over takes her. Her brain flips a switch and starts to play a dream, one where she is back with Glimmer. The two are in a small cabin in the middle of the woods. Snow is slowly falling down from a light grey sky. Already on the ground, at least a foot covering the hard, cold earth. Looking out the window, Adora can see two snowmen they had previously made. Inside, where her mind keeps her, she and Glimmer are nestled on the couch, wrapped in a knitted blanket by Glimmer’s aunt. The fireplace in front of them fills the wooden room with warm and comfort and both girls have a cup of hot chocolate in their hands. 

Everything is picture perfect. Though, just as she is about to lean down and kiss Glimmer, the blaring, high-pitched scream of her alarm clock jolts her awake. She groans, this is the first time in awhile her clock has awoken her. Taking a moment to gather herself, Adora gets out of bed for another day of work.

Rinse and repeat for the next couple weeks. Getting up, talking to Glimmer if she is able to, go to work, stay at work for extra hours, and then go about doing errands. Sometimes she stops to see Bow, mostly to grab a quick bite to eat. On one of the days they get some food together, he brings along his boyfriend, Jewelstar. The three have fun together and it makes for a great story to tell Glimmer about and how when she gets back, they all need to go out on a double date. 

One day, towards the end of November, Adora finds herself training a twelve year old, Frosta. The girl is feisty and almost the first to have her arm shoot into the air to be a volunteer or the first to try out a new move. She is eager to learn and just punch anything in general. The young girl throws punch and kicks after punch and kicks at the sparring gear on Adora’s arms, showing now signs of tiring. Finally, the blonde sticks out a covered hand, placing it square on Frosta’s head, and keeping her an arm’s length away. 

“Easy, tiger!” Adora gasps, actually out of breath from the younger girl. “That’s enough, take a break, alright?”  _ Gods know I need one. _

“Awwww, come on! I was having fun!” Frosta whines. 

“Nope. Go get some water. Take five. Maybe Huntara will be your punching bag next. Go chill with the other kids, alright?”

Frosta still seems disappointed. She grumbles something before sulking off. However, she quickly perks back up being with the other kids. Adora now can sigh a breath of relief and throws off her sparring gear. She makes her way to where her bag rests and takes out a water bottle to begin drinking. Then, she notices Huntara out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she sees the older woman waving her over. Adora meets her at the door of her office. 

“What’s up?” she asks. 

“I got a surprise for you,” Huntara answers. She digs into her back pocket and pulls out an envelope, handing it to Adora. The blonde looks at it curiously, not knowing what to make of it, before taking it in her hands. Huntara then says, “Open it.”

Adora does as she is told. She is surprised to see a check. “It’s not payday. What’s this for?”

“You have been working really hard to go see that sparkling girlfriend of yours. I don’t know how much money you need but call this a bonus. You still will get your normal paycheck whenever it goes through the bank.”

Adora looks at the amount and adds her next paycheck onto it. If she is right, she finally has enough to have enough for a flight and get some money to use while visiting Glimmer. Her heart begins to race in her chest and all the blonde wants to do is run around to burn all this energy coursing through her. 

“By the look on your face, I assume it is enough. Just tell me when you plan on leaving and how long you will be away.”

“Thank you, Hunatra! I can’t thank you enough!”

“Just have fun and don’t do anything stupid. I don’t need to hear you doing something insane.”

Positive energy still fills every itch of her being by the time she gets home. Swift Wind quickly picks up on this and walks up to her, a curious look on his face. Adora scoops up her beloved pet and gives him a kiss on the cheek.”I am finally gonna see Glimmer, Swifty! I can’t wait!”

At the sound of his other owner’s name, Swift Wind’s ears stand at attention and he makes a mewl. Adora shakes her head. “Sorry buddy, you can’t come. There is no way I can bring a cat over international borders and I don’t know how you would like flying for hours on end. So you will be left with Bow. Be good for him, okay?”

Swift Wind’s ears fall back on his head. Adora feels a little bad about it but he just will have to wait a little while longer to see Glimmer. Right now, she has to start packing and get a flight. While she is trying to figure out times with the flight and timezones, it occurs to her that she could get a flight to South Korea and land there the day before Glimmer’s birthday. Part of her thinks it might be better to show up  _ on  _ her birthday but who knows what jet lag will do to her. Show up the day before to rest and then have fun. 

The next couple of days, Adora spends it packing. She looks over her checklist about a hundred times, making sure everything is in order and there will be no panicking while being in a whole new country. She makes sure she has a translation book in the growing mess. Glimmer has taught her some words and sentences but there is no way in hell she can survive on her own for long by herself. She’ll need this and Glimmer. 

Finally, the day arrives. The second Bow, along with Jewelstar, shows up, she almost blots out of the apartment. Adora stops short long enough to give him a paper with things like Swift Wind’s routine. The blonde thanks the both of them again and gives Swifty a quick pet before finally leaving.

* * *

Adora stands on the doorstep, rocking back and forth on her heels. A hand is lifted in the air, inches away from the door that blocks her path. All the excitement that once was in her body now is replaced by anxiety. Maybe she should have told Glimmer she was coming, have her get ready and not randomly get dumped with her girlfriend for a week. Finals are going to be soon so there is already enough to worry about, though Adora can always just chill and help out. They don’t have to go out and about. Still, maybe this was a bad idea…

However, there is no way she can turn away now. Her apartment is thousands and thousands of miles away, across a large ocean and vast amounts of land. Adora takes a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. Finally, she hits her fist on the door three times and waits. She hears shuffling before hearing something getting unlocked. The door swings open and Glimmer stands in the frame, eyes wide. “Adora?”

“Hey, Glim,” Adora says, giving a small wave. 

“What the hell are you doing here? And no offense but you look like you are about to keel over. Have you slept?”

“Plane had too much turbulence for me to sleep. But I wanted to come visit you. Surprise you! Call it an early birthday present! And before you ask, don’t worry about Swifty or the apartment. Bow is gonna take care of everything.”

“Okay but still, why are you here and not home? I did not expect this at all.”

“You’re my home, Glimmer. I miss you. I know you are studying and working really hard and calling each other whenever we can is amazing but I just missed you and couldn’t stand to be away from you for so long. I really hope you don’t mind that I just drop in like this si-”

Before she can finish her sentence, Glimmer throws her whole weight against Adora. The lack of sleep and still having some nausea from being on a plane miles above the ground cause the blonde to stumble back, nearly falling over. However, she quickly catches herself as soft arms wrap around her neck and Glimmer buries her face into her shoulder. The hug spreads warmth and comfort all throughout her body. No matter how many times she receives an embrace from her girlfriend, it always feels the same. Safe, comforting, like nothing ever can go wrong in the world when she is in her arms. An image of large, feathery wings always enters her mind, adding to the sense of security. 

Adora’s own arms find their way around Glimmer’s body, pulling her in as close as humanly possible. It has been months since the last time the two of them touched each other. The blonde has craved for the feeling of Glimmer’s skin against her own. Now, she soaks in every minuscule ounce. Tears of joy and excitement threaten to spill out of her eyes. She buries her face into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck to prevent them from staining her face. 

“Of course I don’t mind,” Glimmer says in a hush voice. “I’m taken aback but I love it. I’ve missed you so much, Starlight.” Her voice cracks saying Adora’s nickname. 

“I’ve missed you too, Glitter-bug.”

Neither pulls away from the embrace for a few moments. When they do, it is slow and their arms remain wrapped around the other’s body. Adora can see Glimmer’s lilac eyes glistening from the tears that have yet to fall down her face. She feels a smile slowly creep across her face. Finally, she leans forward and places a tender kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead. She pulls away for a split second before putting their foreheads together. “I’m so happy you don’t mind me randomly showing up.”

“I just hope you don’t mind the mess. C’mon on in.”

Now, they pull away. Glimmer leads her girlfriend into the small building. Her living room has a small couch, coffee table, and a TV. Adora can see the kitchen and dining room is attached by an opening in the wall. Some plates are on the table and a jacket hangs off the far arm of the couch. Books and papers are scattered about. 

“This is a mess?” Adora questions, an eyebrow raised. 

“My room is worse and there are a bunch of dishes in the sink,” Glimmer tells her. She takes a seat on the couch and pats the cushion next to her. “Sit.”

Adora plops down besides her girlfriend. The second her feet no longer hold her weight, she feels the creeping of sleep throughout her body.  _ No. Stay awake,  _ she tells herself. “Nice place you have.”

“Thanks. Not much but it’s something. Oh! Do you want anything to drink or eat?”

“I don’t think I can eat anything right now but maybe a glass of water? Thank you.”

“No problem.” Glimmer stands up and disappears into the kitchen. Adora leans further back against the couch. The softness of the fabric threatens to lull her into sleep. She must fight it. She wants to stay awake and look at Glimmer for hours on end. That, and if she passes out now it will screw with her internal clock. She has to switch it over to match the time zone here. 

“Hey, you okay?” Glimmer reappears with a glass in her hands. Adora takes it and slowly sips it down. 

“Just tired,” Adora answers. 

“Do you want to sleep?”

“I don’t want to mess myself up with the time zones. And I want to spend as much time awake to look at you.”

A small blush spreads across Glimmer’s face as she settles down on the couch. She does her best to play it off. “Don’t try to push yourself too much. There still is a while before night. I can help you stay up if you want.”

“Please.”

Glimmer suddenly leans forward, locking her lip against Adora’s. The blonde’s mind becomes blank. All she can feel is the warmth of her girlfriend. It feels like she is about to melt. When the smaller girl pulls away, there still is nothing in her mind. Adora has to blink to reboot her mind. 

“Did that wake you up?” Glimmer asks. 

“Yes. It did,” Adora replies

Glimmer and Adora do their best to figure out ways to prevent sleep from winning. When Adora’s stomach finally settles down, some coffee is made. They unpack some stuff together and Glimmer talks to her all about school life. Going out to town is brought up as a way to stay awake but Adora tells her girlfriend she is not in the mood. She would want to go to town when she can take it all in. It does become difficult to keep Adora awake and at one point, she asks Glimmer to just pinch her.

Finally, night comes. The second it becomes dark out, Glimmer quite literally drags her girlfriend out of the living room and into the bedroom. Adora does not have much energy to look around the dark room. She can pick up on some piles of clothing and random boxes. Somehow, she is able to get into her pajamas and take her hair out of a ponytail. The next thing she knows, she is lying on the bed on her stomach. Glimmer is pulling the covers up to her neck. She takes a seat besides her and hovers a hand over her head. “Can I play with your bangs?”

“Yes…” is all Adora can muster. Soft fingers brush against her forehead, pushing back her dark blonde locks. A sigh escapes her and her eyes flutter shut. There is no more fight left in her. Sleep is quickly pulling her under. 

“Sleep well, ‘Dora. I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

“Love you…”

The last thing she hears before darkness and then a mishmosh of colors and images take over is Glimmer saying “I love you, too.”

When Adora wakes up the next morning, it takes her a moment to remember where she is. The walls of the room around her are painted in a soft, purple color, and none of the wooden furniture belongs to her. What helps her recall the place she is at is the small figurine her eyes land on. It’s of a snowy owl resting on top of a crescent moon. Adora gave that to Glimmer the day she left to study abroad. 

Adora sits up in bed, looking around more. Her eyes quickly find a clock. She is surprised to see it is almost ten in the morning. No wonder why it is so light in here even with the shades drawn. When was the last time she slept this long? That plane ride really did mess with her. 

Glimmer is nowhere to be found. It hits Adora then it is still a weekday. She must be at class. A little disappointed she cannot see her girlfriend first thing in the morning, Adora hopes that they don’t last all day. Alone, Adora gets out of bed and begins to make herself breakfast. When she sees there is not much other than toast to eat, she makes a mental note to ask Glimmer about food shopping. She definitely will help out there since she suddenly dropped in unannounced. 

While she waits for her bread to turn a golden brown, Adora notices a letter on the table. She picks it up and unfolds it. It reads:

_ Dear Adora, _

_ You were still out like a light when I was able to drag my butt out of bed. I really didn’t want to get up since you had wrapped your arms around me in the middle of the night. But yay for classes! Anyway, you must’ve been tired so I let you rest. I don’t have many classes today so I should be back at noon and then we can do whatever. Please don’t burn the place down while I am gone. I’ll see you soon. _

_ Love,  _

_ -Glimmer _

Adora smiles. So it will not be too long until Glimmer returns. She can occupy herself for a couple hours. Already, she is trying to think of something to celebrate Glimmer’s birthday. Adora has no idea what there is to do here but maybe if they do go food shopping, a nice dinner can be made. It has been far too long since they did one of their favorite past times with each other. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. 

After she eats, Adora finds things to do. She looks on her phone to see if there is anything of note around, maybe they can go there on Saturday so Glimmer doesn’t have to worry about school. It seems like a festival or something of the sorts going on. That sounds like fun. Maybe she can actually get her girlfriend that stuffed bear in her dreams. Nothing else catches her eye but surely Glimmer knows all the good spots. 

Adora searches for other things to do. She does her best to try and see what the weather will be like. From what she understands, it will be nice enough. No rain or snow or anything. She then does some unpacking, sends a text for Bow to look at later, and gets in some reading. Thankfully, by the time she starts to feel like crawling out of her skin from running out of things to do, Glimmer shows up. 

“Hey, you finally woke up!” she states and she throws her bag on a nearby chair. “How are you feeling?”

“A lot better. How was school? Oh! Happy birthday, hon.”

“School was fine. And thank you.”

“Were you planning on doing anything today? I mean, I want to do something special for your birthday.”

“I mean you already randomly showed up. That is special enough.”

“Seriously. I was thinking maybe we cook something. Oh! What about a cake!”

Glimmer chuckles. “I actually like that idea. I needed to get food anyway. What to leave in like an hour?”

“Hell yeah!”

Adora is happy to get out of the house. Glimmer drives the two of them to the store. She points out all the spots she enjoys are that Adora might enjoy. A park, movie theater, and some little stores that sell different things. The blonde takes in all the sights, excited to be anywhere with Glimmer. They soon reach the store. Together, they get enough food to restock Glimmer’s kitchen, and a bit extra since Adora is around, as well as a cake mix. They decide to go with chocolate. Adora grabs some frosting, sprinkles, and purple dye. 

Back at home, the two unpack. Once that is all set and done, the two jump straight away into baking a cake. Glimmer pulls out a pan that has not been used in some time judging by the thin line of dust on it. Spray, eggs, oil, everything you need to bake they pull out. Adora preheats the oven before getting to work with her girlfriend. 

While they bake, neither can help but goof off a bit. Adora has first dibs on stirring the batter together and when Glimmer is not looking, she quickly taps the wooden spoon against her nose. The smaller girl winces and jerks back at the sensation. Once she realizes what is going on, Glimmer quickly retaliates. She snatches the spoon away from the blonde and gently hits it against Adora’s own nose. They end up struggling for the spoon for a couple moments for Adora pulls it away and holds it high above her head. 

“I hate that you are tall,” Glimmer grumbles after failing to grab the spoon in the air. 

“And I love that you are small. You’re fun size!” Adora teases with a large smile on her face. Glimmer shoots her a look.

“Shut up and just give me back the spoon. No more fighting. I just want to lick it.”

“Alright, alright.”

Adora lowers her arm to let her girlfriend lick of the chocolate batter. She does leave a little but for the blonde to enjoy also. After putting the cake in the oven, there is time to chill and relax before it fully cooks. The two decide to cuddle on the couch together. Before doing such, Glimmer digs around her DVD collection and pops in a movie for the two to watch in the meantime. She picks out a classic about a teenage boy in a world of pirates and space looking for treasure. 

As they settle down onto the couch, Glimmer grabs a purple knitted blanket and wraps it around the two of them. Adora quickly presses herself as much as possible against her girlfriend before resting her head on her shoulder. “I hope you are having a nice day.”

Glimmer tilts her head, placing it against Adora’s. “I am. I didn’t plan on doing much for my birthday anyway so baking a cake with you is amazing. Thank you.”

“Anytime, Glim. Are you gonna need help studying or anything tonight?”

“Eh, if you really want to. I am not going to stop you.”

Adora grins. They continue to watch the movie together, only pausing when the timer they set up goes off. The two get up and head back into the kitchen. While they wait for the cake to cool down after being pulled out of the oven, the two use the food dye they bought to color the white frosting. It soon becomes almost the same exact color as the bottom half of Glimmer’s hair, only a couple shades lighter. By the time everything is colored in, the cake has cooled enough to be frosted over. 

For the finishing touches after layering the cake, the two add on colorful, star shaped sprinkles. They use all of it up, nearly covering the whole cake in it. Adora’s mouth waters at the sight. Screw dinner, why not just start eating this now? Glimmer seems to agree. Her girlfriend already is reaching into the drawer and pulls out a knife. She slices into the cake and quickly makes different sizes. Adora grabs some plates and Glimmer puts a piece on each of them. They venture back to the couch to eat and finish watching their movie. 

“Man, this tastes great! Gods, I missed baking,” Adora states, mouth still having some cake in it. 

“Same. You did a good job picking everything out,” Glimmer says. 

“Not that it was hard. Chocolate and purple are your favorite after all. I just got the stars for a personal touch. Oh, that reminds me! I was looking around for things we could maybe do if you wanted to. I saw something about a festival on Saturday. Would you like to go?”

“Ya know, I wasn’t thinking much of it but now that you are here, I like that. Just have to make sure I don’t fall behind with anything so I will need your help then.”

Adora is more than happy with that. The next few days are filled helping Glimmer with her studies as best she can, finding ways to keep herself from getting bored when her girlfriend is at school, checking up with Bow and Jewelstar, and going into town with Glimmer to see all the sights. During one of those days, she finally gets to meet Glimmer’s aunt, Castaspella. Just like her girlfriend said, Adora actually hits it off quite well if the woman, despite neither knowing each other’s language. Glimmer at one point stops translating because the two went on with rambling on about her. 

Soon, Saturday comes around. There still is some more catching up with work but as soon as they are done, the pair head out to the festival. They reach the place at about mid-afternoon. Despite the cold, frigid weather, there is a lot of life going on. There are not too many rides, no one wanting them to break down due to the temperature, but there still is plenty to do. Games, ice skating, and inside there are some crafts, just to name a few. 

Right away, Adora and Glimmer head to the ice skating rink. Neither are that great at it but that doesn’t stop the two. After some time of clinging to the edges of the rink until they get their balance, Adora is the first to break away. Her legs shake and threaten to come out from under her. Somehow, she manages to stay up right. Once she feels like she won’t fall face first, the blonde skates over her girlfriend and sticks out her hand. 

Glimmer hesitates for a moment, still holding onto the side as if her life depends on it. Finally, she reaches out for her girlfriend. The second she lets go, her legs betray her and go in opposite directions. Quickly, she clutches tightly onto the fabric of Adora’s jacket, almost taking the both of them down. But most likely from a lot of dumb luck, they don’t collapse. Instead, working together, they both get their footing back. Comfortable and feeling like nothing will happen, Adora pulls Glimmer out into the middle of the rink. 

“I have  _ no  _ idea how you are doing this right now,” Glimmer says, tense. She keeps looking down at her feet, waiting for them to come out from under her. 

“I have no idea either. I am trying not to think about it,” Adora admits. She can feel her legs shaking. “I suggest you try that also.”

“Kind of hard to do.”

“Just lean on me then. I think I am steady enough to hold us both up.”

Glimmer holds onto Adora tighter, still unsure. Eventually, however, she starts to loosen up and needs less of her girlfriend to be her guide. The two start to move together, almost like they are dancing on solid ground again. They start to get lost in the movements, they forget that they are on a slippery surface. Glimmer makes a quick movement, wanting to take some lead in the ‘dancing’, but it is too much for her unsure legs. 

They come out from under her. Glimmer gasps as she falls, Adora following suit. Both girls groan when they connect with the ice and lay there for a moment. The blonde is the first to move, rolling off her girlfriend and managing to sit up. “Welp...that was fun. You okay?” Glimmer groans in response and Adora takes that as ‘I’m still alive, aren’t I?’. The blonde starts to rub an arm. “Well, I think I have had enough of that. What about you? 

“Right there with you, love.” Glimmer sits up and rubs her head. 

When they have gathered themselves enough, the two somehow make it back to their feet and exit the rink. They grab a quick bite to eat before trying anything else out. Afterwards, they decide to try some games out. The second Adora sees a ring toss game, she makes a beeline for it. 

“I did not know you like these types of games,” Glimmer states, an eyebrow raised. 

“Well, not really,” Adora says. She decides against telling her girlfriend about her dreams. “I just wanted to try them out, ya know? Let me see if I can win you anything. Call it a late birthday present!”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I don’t. But I want to. So, hush. I need to concentrate.”

Adora pays the man behind the counter and he gives her some rings to toss. The blonde takes a hold of one and focuses all her thoughts onto getting the rings on bottles. She sticks out her tongue in thought, hoping to aim just right. With a flick of her wrist, Adora sends it flying. It soars through the air and looks like it is about to hook around the top of a bottle However, it spins once before flying right off. “Damn it!”

Try and try again, Adora can not even get one on. Glimmer has to stop her from using up all her money. She isn’t happy with the fact she couldn’t win her anything but her girlfriend is right. No need to waste everything on a stupid game. Adora sighs in defeat and is about to leave when Glimmer steps forward and hands the man her own money. She gets her own sets of rings and begins tossing them. 

Adora’s eyes widen as somehow, her girlfriend is able to get three rings on the bottles in a row. She probably looks just as shocked as the man does. Glimmer has a wide, cocky grin on her face as she turns to face her girlfriend. 

“How-What-Who-I hate you,” Adora finally says. 

“I love you too,” Glimmer replies. “Now what did you want to get me?”

Adora shakes the shock from her mind and looks at the top prizes. Sure enough, there is a bear, black as night and with a white ‘V’ on its chest, hanging towards the ceiling of the booth. She points at it and it is taken down and given to her. Adora quickly turns to stick out the large stuffed animal to Glimmer. “Happy, late, birthday, Glitter-Bug.”

Glimmer smiles softly before taking the toy away. “Thank you, Starlight.” Suddenly, a yawn escapes her. “Do you mind if we go back to my place? I am getting tired.”

“Sure, hon.” Adora leans forward and gives a peck on Glimmer’s temple. “Anything for you.”

* * *

Their time soon comes to an end. The day Adora is set to leave, she and Glimmer are slow to get out of bed. When the blonde tries to one time, her girlfriend latches onto her, holding her in near death grip. Adora doesn’t try to fight it, wanting time to stop so she doesn’t have to leave. But eventually, there is no more milking it. 

With classes later in the day, Glimmer is able to drive Adora off at the airport. They stop to get a quick bite to eat before reaching their destination. Glimmer helps Adora go through as much as possible and ends up waiting at the gate for the flight to begin boarding. They keep their hands locked together as they wait, talking about what they will do when Glimmer finally finishes up the year. 

Finally, there is an announcement for Adora’s flight. Both girls sigh. 

“Well, I guess it’s time for me to go…” Adora says. She stands up. Just staring at the gate causes a heavy feeling to grow in her chest. “I really don’t want to go.”

“Same here...I’ll be back soon enough. Think you can handle me being away for a few more months?” Glimmer asks.

“I think so...Maybe...I dunno know.”

Neither say much else as people start to line up to get on the plane. Time is running dangerously short. There is only one thing left to do. Adora turns and wraps her arms tightly around Glimmer. She buries her head into her shoulder and inhales deeply, taking in her girlfriend’s lavender scent. Her body shakes a little with the thought of leaving. 

“I know,” Glimmer says softly. Her own arms wrap around Adora’s body, her hands gently going up and down her back. “We still have our facetime and discord calls. And I will be home before you know it. I promise.”

“I love you so much, Glimmer. I hope I made your week a lot better. I know I had a blast.”

“I love you too, Adora. And you did. I can’t thank you enough for this surprise...Alright, I am about to cry.” Glimmer pushes Adora away, her eyes misty. Adora’s own sight has become blurred. “You should get going before missing your flight.”

“Right, but before I leave.”

Adora leans forward and gives Glimmer one last kiss. It is like all their other kisses. Warm, tender, and soft. Something that never loses its passion. However, with the tears that manage to slip out of their eyes, there is a salty, bitter taste to it. Both know they will be back together but it won’t be soon enough for either of them. They stay together as long as possible before breaking away. 

“I’ll call you when I get back,” Adora tells her. She starts to walk away.

“I’ll be waiting,” Glimmer replies, giving her a small wave goodbye. 

_ Just a few more months... _

  
  



End file.
